With the popularization of the 3G network, the mobile broadband products represented by iPAD are developed rapidly. On the basis of the positioning of the intellectual products, the PAD type products (palmtop computer) on the hardware framework usually adopt the framework of AP+BP, wherein, the intelligent operating system is running on the AP, and the BP is a 3G baseband chip, and the two are connected through the high-speed bus (such as, the USB bus) therebetween.
Since most of the PAD type adopts the battery powered mode, in consideration of the endurance capability, it usually has a standby state, in order to reduce the power consumption. In order to reduce the overall power consumption during the standby period as much as possible, the conventional method is to power off the BP system during the standby period; and to power on the BP again when the complete machine is wakened up. This method leads to the fact that the BP needs to re-search the network and perform the data dialing after powering on, and then it could surf the internet, and this process usually takes a range from dozens of seconds to several minutes. That is to say, the users need to wait for a long time and then are able to perform the Internet interaction action after the complete machine is wakened up from standby, and the user experience is very bad.
In order to keep the connection with the network during the period that the complete machine is on standby, some PAD products adopt the method of sending a “breathing packet” to the network regularly. Although this method guarantees that the machine can interact with the Internet immediately after wakening up and guarantees good user experience, however, in fact the BP needs to send the “breathing packet” to the network regularly, thus the BP is not really on standby, and the power consumption of the PAD is still greater. In addition, the “breathing packet” is invalid data to users, however, the users still need to pay the bill for this part of invalid data.
In sum, in the related art, there are two problems for processing the network connection after wakening the PAD type communication products on standby:
1, the host computer cannot keep the networking state under the standby state, and it can only reconnect passively after wakened up;
2, the host computer can keep the networking state under “standby state”, but it needs the BP to send the “breathing packet” constantly, which cannot realize the real standby, and the energy consumption of the machine is also very big.